


Mr. Punk Wolf

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: 30 Days of Writing [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Punk Derek Hale, Tattooed Derek, Trans Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale is one of the most well-known names in town. Everyone knows who he is. Everyone knows the story about how the fire killed his family and he fell off the face of the earth for three years before coming back to Beacon Hills with a muscular body, multiple piercings, and two full sleeves of tattoos with other ink scattered elsewhere on his body. He dressed in blacks and greys and was the official bad boy in town as he settled out in the forest in the newly rebuilt Hale family home away from all of society. No one knew why he’d come back. He obviously didn’t like the town as he avoided it as often as he could but no one could figure out why he was there if he hated it so much. Until one day, the secret wasn’t so secret anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Punk Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [female_overlord_3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for my girl [Luna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/pseuds/female_overlord_3) although she didn't tell me it was her birthday until last night so she better like the fluff I whipped up for her.
> 
> The title was the prompt from my friend when I demanded something fluffy to inspire me.

Derek Hale is one of the most well-known names in town. Everyone knows who he is. Everyone knows the story about how the fire killed his family and he fell off the face of the earth for three years before coming back to Beacon Hills with a muscular body, multiple piercings, and two full sleeves of tattoos with other ink scattered elsewhere on his body. He dressed in blacks and greys and was the official bad boy in town as he settled out in the forest in the newly rebuilt Hale family home away from all of society. No one knew why he’d come back. He obviously didn’t like the town as he avoided it as often as he could but no one could figure out why he was there if he hated it so much. Until one day, the secret wasn’t so secret anymore.

“Why are we doing this?” Derek whispered to the other boy who was driving the sleek black Camaro everyone in town knew to be Derek’s.

“Because the entire town thinks you’re some big bad boy to be scared of and avoided.”

“What if I don’t mind?” Derek asked.

“I do.” The boy said firmly. “I hate going to get groceries with Luna and hearing those annoying old ladies outside muttering about you. Luna’s started asking questions.”

“Stiles for the last time our daughter barely understands that sounds mean something. She cannot process what people are saying.”

“I don’t want her growing up hearing her Dad talked about like he’s some kind of monster!” Stiles exclaimed. He took a deep breath to calm himself. “Derek I can’t hear it anymore.” He whispered.

Derek reached across the center console to take Stiles’s hand. “Sorry babe.” He said softly. “But you know I don’t do people very well anymore.”

“I know.” Stiles sighed. “I just want people to be able to see you the way I see you. I want them to see the big softie you really are underneath the leather and tattoos.”

“What’s your plan then?” Derek asked, still nervous but determined to try for Stiles’s sake.

“You, Luna, and I are meeting my dad for lunch.” Stiles told him. “You are going to smile and laugh and being adorable with our amazing daughter to show whoever’s there that you aren’t some mean-spirited, cold-hearted weirdo and if we’re lucky everyone will have heard about it and we can move onto phase two.”

“Phase two?” Derek asked, slightly scared. The existence of a phase two never went well for him.

“You taking Luna grocery shopping for once and letting people see you’re adorable even without me there to soften you up. Oh and making you smile at people for once instead of glaring.”

Derek glared at Stiles.

“Yes that. Stop doing that. It makes people think you’re scary.”

“Luna doesn’t find me scary.” Derek smiled.

“Yes she’s also your daughter.” Stiles reminded him. “She’s watched you smear ketchup on your face purely because she found it hilarious.”

Derek blushed. “She’d just started laughing.”

“Yes yes you’re a sucker for your child.” Stiles waved a hand. “But that’s what other people don’t know yet.”

Derek sighed. “Fine. I’ll let you do this stupid plan of yours.”

Stiles grinned. “You’re the best and I’d kiss you but I’m driving.”

“Yea don’t.” Derek agreed. “You can kiss me when we get there.”

“Derek Hale with a voyeurism kink.” Stiles winked.

Derek groaned and pulled his hand out of Stiles’s. “I change my mind. I don’t want to be married to you anymore.”

“Yes you do.” Stiles laughed. “You just wish I wasn’t a preppy idiot with only two tattoo.”

“I just don’t get why its so scary.” Derek said, starting up the old discussion they’ve had many times before.

“I got two when I married you. And I passed out during them.” Stiles pointed out.

“And in return we moved our newborn daughter back to this boring old town.”

“Shush up about the town.” Stiles told him. “I like it here.”

“Exactly why I didn’t fight you on it.”

“And you wanted to see our love in ink.”

Derek blushed, glancing down at the ink wrapped around his left ring finger. It was a Celtic knot that started at the base of his finger and wrapped its way up the finger like a vine, the ends tying neatly together on the pad of the finger. Stiles had the same one in the same place as well as the triskelion of Derek’s family on his right shoulder. “They mean something.” Derek reminded him. “My whole family had the triskelion. And your parents had the Celtic.”

“And I got them because I’m family and I love you.” Stiles agreed softly. “But face it, you’re the hardcore punk and I’m the goodie-two-shoes in this relationship. And we work well together.”

Derek nodded. “That we do.”

Stiles smiled, reaching over to grab Derek’s hand. “We’re a couple of adorable weirdos who made an adorable daughter and moved to an adorable town in the middle of nowhere.”

Derek snorted. “I have to agree with that. Especially the middle of nowhere part.”

Stiles grinned. “Shut up and smile. We’re here.”

Derek plastered a completely fake grin on his face.

“Less creepy more loving.” Stiles ordered. “Just look at Luna and smile because you love her and you’ll be fine.”

Derek raised an eyebrow at him.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Get your daughter.”

Derek grinned but got out of the car and went to the back door to pull Luna out of her car seat. “Ready to see grandpa?” He asked her.

Her eyes went wide and she clapped her hands happily. “Gra-pa! Gra-pa!”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Derek smiled, turning to follow Stiles into the diner.

Derek could already hear the murmurs as he propped Luna on his hip and laced his free hand with Stiles’s to walk into the diner. When they walked in Stiles pulled away to run over and hug his Dad, leaving Derek to carry Luna over at a slower pace.

“You’d think you never saw him with that greeting.” Derek smiled as he reached them.

“Good to see you son.” Tom said reaching out to hug Derek as well.

“Gra-pa!” Luna declared, reaching out to grab Tom’s collar when he clapped Derek on the back.

“Hello to you too little one.” Tom smiled, reaching out to take Luna. She slipped easily into Tom’s arms, leaving Stiles and Derek both free to take their jackets off and slide into the empty side of the booth.

“So you decided to finally leave that forest of yours?” Tom smiled at Derek.

“I’ve been trying to get the trees healthy again.” Derek told him. “That rot hit them hard.”

“You could’ve easily taken a break and come to lunch with us you just didn’t want to deal with people.” Stiles corrected with a smirk.

Derek shrugged. “People are quite mean when you look like me.” He said, gesturing to the tattoos visible just above his collar, the stubble on his face, the leather jacket, and the piercings in his ears, bottom lip, and eyebrow.

“They’ll be plenty nicer once they know you’re mine.” Stiles declared, looping his arm through Derek’s. “Right Dad?” Stiles asked, looking at his father.

“I’m not getting in this.” Tom declared, holding his hands up in surrender. “I was merely told to show up and eat.”

“Food!” Luna squealed.

“Yes food.” Derek smiled at her.

“What can I get for you?” A waitress asked, coming to stand next to their table. She was openly staring at Stiles and Derek, arms linked together and the little girl calling Stiles’s dad ‘Gra-pa’.

“Speak of the devil and she shall appear.” Tom smiled at the waitress.

“Oh shush up.” The waitress smiled.

“Dad you better not know her because you come here so often.” Stiles warned.

“I do no such thing!” Tom declared.

“He’s got a usual.” The waitress smiled, ratting him out.

“Sherry!” Tom exclaimed.

“Hey that kid’s adorable and you know I don’t lie around kids.” Sherry smiled.

“He’ll take his usual then.” Stiles told her. “I want to see what it is.”

“And I’ll have a bacon cheeseburger.” Derek told her. He looked at Luna. “Luna co chcesz jeść?”

“Chicken tenders!” She squealed happily.

“Do you have chicken tenders?” Derek asked, looking up at Sherry.

Sherry nodded. “Of course we do. They’re the best around.”

“Then she’ll have those and a lemonade please.” Stiles said, done looking at his menu. “I’ll have a bacon cheeseburger as well please.”

“You got it.” Sherry smiled. “You want anything to drink?”

“I’ll have a coffee if you’ve got a new brew going.” Derek said.

“We do.” Sherry told him.

“Then that will be perfect.” Derek smiled at her. She seemed surprised by the easy look of the smile, or maybe it was just the smile itself.

“Can I get a lemonade?” Stiles asked. “Any caffeine and Derek will have to tie me down when we get home.”

“I don’t want to know about your bedroom.” Tom groaned.

Derek and Stiles both grinned. Sherry looked shocked.

“That’ll be all Sherry.” Tom prodded her.

Sherry shook herself out of her shock. “Right. So one Sheriff Special, two bacon cheeseburgers, and one kids chicken tenders with one kids lemonade, one adult lemonade, and one cup of coffee, all correct?”

“Yes. Thank you Sherry.” Tom smiled.

“Sheriff Special?” Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow at his dad when Sherry was gone.

“Don’t say a word.” Tom told him. “It’s been called that since you were still in high school and you know it.”

“I just didn’t know they named it.” Stiles told him. “And I wonder why it’s such an easy to remember thing if you don’t come here more than once a month except with me for lunch on Saturdays.”

“Leave it be Stiles.” Derek smiled fondly. “You’ll just have to bribe the deputies like you used to and you’ll get him right back on track.”

Stiles grinned and kissed Derek’s cheek. “Good idea babe.”

“I’m not your babe.” Derek sighed. It wasn’t spoken harshly, just like someone resigned to being called that despite his protests.

“Yes you are.” Stiles grinned. “Totally my babe.”

“Me!” Luna cried.

“Yes you’re my babe too.” Stiles smiled at her. “Both of you are my babes.”

“Yay!” Luna declared, clapping her hands.

“Yay.” Derek repeated with a smile, albeit far less enthusiastically than Luna did.

“You three are adorable.” Tom declared with a smile. “We need to do this more often.”

“Once a month.” Derek told him. “That’s all I’m giving up.”

“I’ll get him to come more often.” Stiles promised. “I have my ways.”

“I’m sure you do.” Tom smiled. “But I don’t want to hear about them.”

Stiles grinned, Derek groaned and hit his head on the table.

“No owie Papa!” Luna shouted, leaning across the table to tap Derek’s head with her tiny hand.

Derek looked up at her and kissed her still outstretched palm.

Luna squealed and yanked it back, slamming into Tom’s arms.

“Careful there.” Tom warned. “Don’t want you getting hurt.”

Luna grinned up at him. “Want chicken.” She told him.

“It’s coming.” Tom assured her. “In the mean time though, why don’t you tell me a story?”

Stiles made a mental note to thank his father as he sagged into Derek. Then he realized that his dad was probably about to eat a ton of junk and decided he’d allow it as a thanks.

“You okay?” Derek whispered to him, reaching out to wrap his arms around Stiles.

Stiles nodded, reaching up to trace an ink spiral down Derek’s arm. “Tired.”

Stiles felt Derek smile against the top of his head. “I told you you’d regret staying up so late last night but you were _very_ adamant about staying up.”

Stiles smiled. “I can’t help it. You’re hot. Besides, you should’ve tried harder to stop me.”

“You know damn well I can’t say to you to when you’re like that.” Derek smirked, pinching Stiles’s arm.

Stiles flinched with a laugh. “I know. That’s how I got you to agree to come back here.”

“I still haven’t forgiven you for that.”

“Yes you have.” Stiles grinned.

Derek sighed. “Unfortunately you are impossible to stay mad at.”

“Look.” Stiles whispered, nodding his head.

Derek followed Stiles’s nod and saw three of the old ladies he hears outside the grocery store all the time staring at the pair of them. Derek raised a hand and waved to them before pressing a kiss to Stiles’s head and ignoring them. “They don’t matter.” He whispered.

“I know.” Stiles agreed. “But the look of shock was definitely worth all the work to get you to come here.”

“I’m glad you’re happy.” Derek smiled.

“I love you too.” Stiles grinned, twisting in Derek’s arms to look at him. “Till the end of the line. Haters or not.”

Derek laughed. “You can’t call them haters Stiles.”

“Why not?” Stiles asked. “They hate on you all the time.”

“They’re not haters because they’re little old ladies with stereotypes coming out their ears.” Derek told him. “And I don’t care about what they say. I’m here for you and Luna. No one else.”

Stiles smiled, pecking a kiss to Derek’s lips. “I have news.”

“What?” Derek asked.

“One second.” Stiles told him, turning away to look at his dad and Luna. “Dad? Can I steal your attention for one minute?”

“Of course.” Tom said, looking up with a smile.

“Remember how I stopped taking T for a while and we went to the clinic to see about insemination again?” Stiles asked. “Because Derek and I wanted to try for another child.”

“Oh my god.” Derek gasped. “Stiles are you-?”

“I’m pregnant again.” Stiles grinned. “The embryos took.”

Derek made a sound that he will forever deny making as he lunged forward to hug Stiles and kiss him.

“That’s amazing news.” Tom said, tears in his eyes.

“Wha happen?” Luna asked, looking up at Tom.

“You’re gonna have a little brother or sister.” Tom told her.

“Like Auntie Cora?” Luna asked.

“Like Auntie Cora.” Derek agreed, still hugging Stiles with tears in his eyes.

“I can’t believe it.” Tom cried. “I’m gonna be a grandpa.”

“You’re already a grandpa.” Stiles reminded him.

“But now it’s to two kids!” Tom exclaimed. “This is amazing!”

Stiles laughed. “Dad it’s going to be the same again just with a toddler thrown in.”

“Shush!” Tom ordered. “You get to say nothing about my meal today we are celebrating!”

Stiles rolled his eyes, leaning back against Derek again.

“You planned this.” Derek whispered in his ear.

Stiles grinned. “You can prove nothing.”

Derek kissed Stiles’s neck. “And last night?”

“Oh that was totally planned.” Stiles admitted. “But you enjoyed it.”

“I always do.” Derek smiled. “I love you after all.”

“I love you too Mr. Punk Wolf.”

Derek flicked Stiles’s ear. “That is not going to be a thing.”

“I think it is.” Stiles said, sitting up to turn and look at Derek.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“ _Stiles_.”

Stiles grinned at him. “Yes dear?”

“You’re annoying.”

“I know.” Stiles grinned. “But you looooooveeeeeeee meeeeeeee.”

“God help me.” Derek groaned.

“Love me too!” Luna declared.

“Yes we love you too.” Stiles and Derek said together. “Forever and always.”

The two of them grinned at each other and Stiles settled back into Derek’s arms again. They’d sworn at their wedding to always love each other and neither one of them had any plans on stopping.

No one spoke of it but after that day, no one spoke ill of the tattooed and pierced man that barely came out of the woods. The word spread of what happened in the diner and soon Stiles was being told he’d got a great catch. Their minds changed, but Mr. Punk Wolf was the name to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> And before you ask, yes Stiles is a FTM Trans in this fic. 
> 
> Come hang out on [tumblr](http://perfectalphadouchebag.tumblr.com/) if you wish!


End file.
